mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Castleton Square
Castleton Square Mall is the largest mall in the U.S. state of Indiana. Built by Edward J. DeBartolo, Sr., in 1972, it is located in northeastern Indianapolis and owned by Simon Property Group. The largest stores are Dick's Sporting Goods (formerly Galyan's), JCPenney, Macy's (formerly Lazarus) and Von Maur (formerly Montgomery Ward). A large area in front of Dick's Sporting Goods contains a large children's play area and a food court. There was also once a Sears there. History Riding off of the success of Lafayette Square Mall on the city's northwest side, DeBartolo planned two additional, similar malls in Indianapolis, one of which was Castleton Square. Ground was broken for the mall in 1970 and it opened in September 1972 with four anchors. At that time, there was very little development in Castleton. However, in the years that followed, tremendous growth quickly sprang up on all sides adjacent to the mall, most of it retail with some residential apartment complexes and office buildings mixed in. By the early 1990s, the entire Castleton corridor was nearly completely built up. Construction was begun in 1990 for a fifth anchor on the south side of the mall. L. S. Ayres opened its Castleton Square location in 1992, and Von Maur, a sixth anchor and food court was added in 1999. The mall underwent an extensive renovation in 2000, with the opening of Galyan's. On October 3, 2002, Costco Wholesale opened across the street from the mall. In 2006 the L. S Ayres store and parking garage were demolished to make room for an AMC Theater, Borders, and several outdoor retail businesses. In 2012, the mall expanded both Finish Line and H&M, introduced Off Broadway Shoes to the Sears wing, and moved Forever 21 into the former Borders space out front. On May 31, 2018, it was announced that the Sears store would close in September 2018, along with 62 others across the country. In 2018, Macy's revealed that Castleton Square was one of their Growth 50 stores, meaning it would receive new lighting, flooring, paint, and fixtures, as well as renovated fitting rooms and restrooms, virtual reality technology, additional staff, and selections unique to Indianapolis. Anchors Current * Dick's Sporting Goods (100,000 sq ft.) (opened as Galyan's until Dick's bought them) * JCPenney (178,727 sq ft.) * Macy's (298,454 sq ft.) (opened 1973 as Lazarus, became Lazarus-Macy's 2003, Macy's 2005) * Von Maur (103,375 sq ft.) * AMC Theatres Former * L.S. Ayres (1993-2006) * Sears (1976-2018; 212,012 sq ft.) See also * The Fashion Mall At Keystone * Circle Centre * Lafayette Square Mall * Washington Square Mall Of Indianapolis * Southport Commons Shopping Center Gallery Videos File:MontgomeryKone Hydraulic Elevator at Dick's Sporting Goods in Castleton Square in Indianapolis, IN|The Dick's Sporting Goods Elevator File:Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator at JCPenney in Castleton Square in Indianapolis, IN|The JCPenney Elevator File:Montgomery Hydraulic Elevator at Macy's in Castleton Square Mall in Indianapolis, IN|The Macy's Elevator File:Schindler Hydraulic Elevator at Sears in Castleton Square Mall in Indianapolis, IN|The Sears Elevator Category:Malls in the United States Category:Shopping Malls Category:Simon Property Group Malls Category:Malls in Indiana Category:Malls that opened in 1972 Category:Single-Level Malls Category:Malls with Multi-Level Stores